The present invention relates to the directional lighting of objects having three-dimensional surfaces, such as plants, sculptures and other defined objects.
It particularly relates to the glare-free illumination of objects intended to be centripetally viewed by a plurality of observers grouped around such lighted object and where such objects may be exposed to moisture, such as plants requiring watering or objects exposed to rain.
Conventional methods used to light three-dimensional objects involve the use of spotlights, ceiling lights, track lights and the like, normally beamed at and around the object to be illuminated from a distance, normally of several meters. Such lighting methods and devices have a number of disadvantages. A primary disadvantage stems from the distance at which conventional lights are mounted from the object to be illuminated. This causes not only loss of lumens, but a scattering of light beyond the confines of the object. It is obvious that, the greater the distance, the more difficult it is to economically direct light with precision at three-dimensional objects, especially objects having irregular configurations. An illustration would be a tall or spindly plant or an irregularly shaped object, in the lighting of which much of the light passes by and through such an object.
A serious drawback of such lighting methods lies in the glare produced by ceiling lights and spotlights, which results in discomfort to the eyes of observers.
Glare-free lighting devices positioned in close proximity to the objects to be illuminated are known and employed in the conventional lighting of two-dimensional surfaces such as paintings, murals, wall hangings and the like. Such devices, mounted for instance at the top or bottom edge of a painting, are however, not suitable for lighting objects having three-dimensional surfaces, such as standing or hanging indoor plants, or outdoor plants, in a decorative, pleasing and effective manner. The present invention is specifically directed towards the illumination of objects having three-dimensional surfaces and does not relate to the lighting of two-dimensional, planar, or essentially flat areas, such as floors and walls, or other flat objects such as paintings and tapestries.
Lighting devices, such as spotlights, for lighting indoor and outdoor plants are used extensively in the illumination of specific three-dimensional objects. The light from such light sources, illuminating for instance the foliage of plants, normally emanates from one source or from several discrete light sources placed at a distance from the object. The disadvantages of these devices are several. First, the light originating at a single source or even at several sources, positioned at a distance and directed at a plant, illuminates only that facet of the foliage which faces such light sources, i.e. one side of the plant. Also, such light usually shines across and through the plant, which is inefficient; more importantly, the naked light shines directly into the eyes of persons facing the light source. If the illuminated plant is thick or dense enough to prevent light from shining through it in such annoying fashion, it follows that the side of the plant facing away from the light source receives no illumination at all. If, in order to overcome these drawbacks, several light sources are disposed around the object to be illuminated, the equipment cost and operating expenses are correspondingly multiplied. Furthermore, the lighting effect of such devices is not uniform and juxtapositioned persons will be exposed to glare.
The present invention therefore is intended to be useful in lighting three-dimensional objects involving multi-directional and centripetal (radially inward) viewing by juxtapositioned observers on opposite sides of the object to be illuminated, irrespective of whether the lighted object is transparent, has openings, or is irregularly shaped. Using currently available devices, the pleasing effect of lighting the foilage of plants and shrubs is destroyed when the human eye is directly exposed to the light source.
The type of outdoor lighting device commonly used, which has reflectors directing light downwardly in a glare-free manner towards the ground is capable of illuminating only flowers or short plants; whereas the advantages of the present invention do not depend on the height, shape or level of the object to be illuminated.
As previously stated, whenever spotlights or similar lights are used in illuminating plants, juxtapositioned observers, i.e. observers positioned on the side of the plant opposite to that where such light source is mounted, are exposed to the unpleasant glare of directly viewed light. For these reasons, known lighting devices are unsatisfactory when objects are displayed for viewing from all sides, e.g. freestanding museum exhibits. The present invention addresses problems of this nature, as for instance lighting a sculpture in such fashion that observers grouped in a circle around the exhibit will each have an unobstructed, glare-free view of the uniformly lighted sculpture, or even of a sculpture having individual features requiring different individual lighting.
Indoor plants requiring watering frequently are overwatered; outdoor plants, sculptures and the like are exposed to rain and in these instances the water will run down over the surfaces of the lighting device positioned below the object to be illuminated, necessitating water-proof lighting fixtures in order to prevent short circuits. The present invention is intended to provide a simple, effective and economical lighting device suitable for wet locations.
It therefore is a principal object of the invention to directionally illuminate three-dimensional objects, such as plants and sculptures positioned above, at, or below the eye level of observers in such a manner that the source of light is not directly visible and glare is avoided.
It is another object to minimize the loss and consumption of lumens by placing the light source in close proximity to the object to be illuminated so as to shorten to the absolute practical minimum the path the light has to travel to reach the object.
It is still another object of the invention to avoid the scattering of light inherent in other indirect lighting methods.
It is yet another object to provide an illuminating system and luminaire which are economical and simple to manufacture, install and maintain, and which are highly efficient in operation.
It is another principal object to provide an illuminating device having the above mentioned features and being suitable for use in wet locations.
It is another aspect to provide an illuminating device simultaneously serving as a plant container.
It is yet another object to provide a device capable of lighting an object, such as a flower arrangement, from the inside, as well as lighting its outer reaches in a decorative, pleasing manner.